


A Thousand Years

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, engagement ring - Freeform, pseudo-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam and the reader find themselves posing as a couple for a hunt.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 34





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, this fills the second Fake Dating square.

“Dean struck out,” she started as she entered the motel room. “We really need to question that jeweler.”

Sam thought a long, silent moment as he stared at the ceiling. “What happened?”

“None of the staff want to talk to the cops anymore. Any law enforcement really,” she explained as she shrugged an arm out of her coat. “They’re pretty much done with any investigators of any sort.”

“So,” Sam started as he swung his legs over the couch and stood. “Civilians, then?”

She froze as he approached, her jacket hanging from one arm. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a jeweler. We could go as a couple looking for an engagement ring,” he suggested.

No. That hit too close to home. There was no way in heaven or hell she could fake a relationship for the sake of a case. Not even one this serious. If Sam found out the truth, it would destroy their friendship. It would ruin everything she had worked so hard for the last two years.

“I… how—how would we do that?”

Sam towered over she as he stopped to pick up his coat. “We…” he paused as he grabbed her hand. “Do stuff like this. Hold hands.” His softest smile radiated like the sun. “Smile at each other.” Her heart raced as he stepped into her embrace and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Stand close. You know. Things that people who love each other do.”

But she already loved Sam. And as far as she could tell, Sam loved her, but not in the way she wished he did. Not in the way she loved him. Not in that chest-aching, heart-racing, suddenly-breathless-in-his-presence sort of way.

“Y/N?”

God, but his voice. Her name sounded sweeter than any song on his tongue. “Ye—yeah?”

“You good? You look a little… pale,” he said as he smoothed his hand across her shoulders. “Do you need to sit down?”

“No,” she breathed, her voice horse. “I’m fine. Let’s just go get this over with,” she stated as she shrugged back into her coat.

When she turned for the door, Y/N noticed Sam yet stood by the table looking like a scorned puppy. “Are you coming or am I going to fake this by myself?”

An exasperated scoff and shrug followed him to the door. “I guess.”

Great. Not only did she have to fake a relationship with the man she had been in love with for nearly two years, Y/N had managed to piss him off at the same time. If they had any luck between the two of them, they might seem like the perfect couple: bitter, resentful, and on the verge of separation before their relationship ever began.

* * *

A chime sounded as Sam pushed open the doors to the jeweler and ushered Y/N inside ahead of him. His hand at the small of her back raced gooseflesh along her arms and she thanked God she had worn her coat. Despite the frustrating situation, she wished she could feel his gentle touch more often.

“Welcome!”

Distracted so, Y/N had missed the woman approaching them behind a counter. Sam greeted her with his winning smile and, as they approached, held out his hand and introduced them both.

“Are we looking at engagement rings today?” she asked as she took his hand.

Y/N did her best to smile and nod, unwilling to trust her own voice. Sam squeezed her close to his side as he said, “We are! I’m not good at this, so I figured we could do it together. Right, babe?”

If it weren’t for Sam’s strength, she would have melted into the floor. “Yeah,” she sighed as she looked at the display case dazzling with bands and diamonds and all sorts of trinkets. “Looks like we’ll be here a while.”

Sam turned to her with his best fake in-love smile, held both her hands in his, and spoke. “You take all the time you need, sweetheart. And whatever one you pick out, we’ll get it. I don’t care how much it costs, you pick the exact one you want. Okay?”

Maybe if she let herself believe it for a few hours, they’d get to the bottom of the case faster. And then they could go back to normal, back to her burying her feelings and never dealing with them.

“That sounds great,” she beamed.

In a moment of surrender, Y/N drowned in Sam’s embrace, enveloping her like the perfect blanket. “Great, I’m gonna go over there and give you some space,” he said as he leaned into her. With his lips at her ear, he whispered, “Take your time and have fun.”

She knew what he meant. He wanted her to stall so he could question the other staff. But in her heart, she desperately wished he had meant it. And when his lips placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, Y/N wanted nothing more than to die in that moment.

But then he was gone, and she was left alone with the clerk behind the counter, her smile far too happy for the situation. At least Sam would figure out what the hell had killed all those people.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

The motel door burst open as Sam shoved it aside and strode through. “Dammit, I really thought we had a case here.”

Y/N followed him, hot on his heels. “At least we made it out of the jeweler without spending any money. Jesus, that lady was pushy.”

“Yeah.”

His flat reply drew Y/N’s attention, and she found him slumped on the end of the bed, far more despondent than usual.

“What’s wrong?”

He stood so suddenly, Y/N backpedaled. “Nothing,” he grunted. “I’m gonna go for a walk. If Dean comes back tonight, which he probably won’t, but if he does, can you let him know what’s going on?”

“Sure—”

The door slammed shut before Y/N had come close to finishing her thought.

Great.

* * *

The fireplace crackled in the library hearth, warming her feet as Y/N read her book, legs draped over the arm to be as close to the fire as she could withstand. Though she read, she imagined that she retained less of the story the longer she tried.

Just as she was about to head to bed, she looked at her watch and noticed the date. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit what?” Sam asked as he rounded the bookshelf.

“Oh, n-nothing,” she started. “It’s nothing.”

He crossed the space between them and stopped shy of her feet. “You okay?”

She shrugged. “Yeah, why? I’m fine.”

From his pocket, Sam withdrew a small red box. When he knelt at her feet, cold dread filled her chest and spread to numb her fingers and toes despite the warmth from the hearth.

Sam held out the box and placed it in her palm as she held out her hand. “Happy Birthday.”

He had remembered. “I… what’s… is this from that jeweler?!”

Another one of his million-watt smile brightened the entire room. “Open it!”

The hinge of the little red velvet box creaked as she popped it apart. In the center between two foam wedges sat a solitaire diamond on a silver band.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?”

Apoplectic in her confusion, Y/N started a million different questions, only to fall silent after too many incoherent thoughts escaped her babbling mouth.

“Y/N? What—_hey_!”

God bless Sam’s arms and quick thinking. Y/N lunged from her chair and into his embrace for a kiss so deep, she thought she might not ever see the sun again. But she didn’t care. Sam was her sun and stars and moon in an endless sky.

When they parted, Sam breathed a laugh through his nose as he said, “I take it that’s a yes.”

“Yes, Sam,” she started, “I… I’m speechless, I don’t know what to say. I never thought in a thousand years you—”

“I’ve always loved you, Y/N. I’ve loved you for a thousand years it feels like, and I will love you for a thousand more if you’ll have me.”

The end of the world could have come to pass in that moment, but Y/N didn’t care. All that mattered to her was that Sam loved her like she had loved him all along.

“I love you, too, Sam.”


End file.
